A captured image is blurred when a user of a camera does not remain still (or shakes the camera) when capturing the image. There is a need to control this “shake blur” from a captured image after capturing the image. Motion blur is the streaking of rapidly moving objects in a still image or a sequence of still images. There is a need to control this motion blur from a captured image after capturing the image.